Battle of the champions
by David Fishwick
Summary: What happens when Wolfram and Hart kidnaps seven of the strongest champion from the forces of light and pits them against their past foes such as Angelus, the Beast and who will survive the battle of the champions?
1. Chapter 1

Battle of the champions chapter 1

An: I only own the plot and any original characters that you might see here and all the rest belong to Joss Whedon.

"I am so glad that you could all make it today," said the beautiful brunette who was speaking to an audience of both humans and demons. "To those that do not know me, my name is Lilah Morgan, and I was Head of Special Projects for Wolfram and Hart in L.A. before I was killed."

Some of the audience laughed nervously at the brunette who was wearing a tailored suit, the only mark of her murder disguised by the Pashmina scarf around her neck "The Senior Partners have authorized me to tell you that we are hosting an upcoming event which will restore your faith in the firm. Now, I know that we have suffered a few setbacks recently – the destruction of the Circle of the Black Thorn and the rising number of Slayers disrupting your business affairs being among them," Lilah added.

Her audience, which had been drifting off to a sales pitch that had seemed like any other, now lifted their heads in interest. Many of them had lost profits and lucrative international business markets/territories due to the recent efforts of the new Watcher's Council. Those whose concerns were more local were painfully aware of the death of Sebassis, Vail, and Brucker. Everyone was concerned, and everyone was angry.

"How is this going to change things?" asked a demon from the audience.

"I'm glad you asked me that question. Our plan is to take seven champions – the seven greatest thorns in your sides – and to put them in peril. My assistant will pass around copies of their files for your perusal," finished Lilah in a matter of fact tone as a blonde vampire moved efficiently through the roomful of investors, handing out copies of the pertinent files.

A few moments passed while the lawyer's audience carefully read through the dossiers' contents.

At length, Lilah readdressed the room. "If everyone has finished reading the dossiers, I think we can all agree that each one of these champions is an influential player for the forces of light. The Senior Partners do not want any further disruption to their plans coming from any of these quarters. As such, they will soon be taken into custody and then placed in a holding dimension owned by the firm. There, they will face foes from their pasts as well as other dangerous creatures."

With a wave of the lawyer's hand, her assistant opened a wooden door at the far end of the room. Six cloaked beings walked in and there were two women with blonde and black hair and at least four males and one of them was a cyborg and the other was a huge monster with horns and their robes were hanging off their bodies as they were huge beings. The audience turned to watch in amazement as each of the six disrobed in return. The audience's initial gasps were soon replaced by thunderous applause.

Lilah smiled broadly. "The forces of light may have their champions, but we have equally deadly champions on our side. Those among them who survive will be honored by the Senior Partners and allowed to share in the rewards once we remake the world"

The audience cheered and some had smirks on their faces.

Lilah then smirked to herself and left and she joined her fellow conspirators and she rolled her eyes with disgust to see her old rival Lindsey McDonald and Eve kissing passionately.

"Cut it out you two" barked Lilah and the couple turned around with annoyed expressions at being interrupted.

"So we heard the cheering from the other room Lilah and congratulations are in order for reassuring the firm's important shareholders that we are looking out for their interests" said Eve smoothly but Lilah could hear the insincerity in the younger brunette's voice.

"Yes and I did my best in there to promote the firm's interests as we all should since the Senior Partners hold our employment contracts in perpetuity" replied Lilah coldly.

"Yes the Senior Partners should be respected by all for their power and you Eve could learn this lesson as you betrayed them for a mortal," added Hamilton sneering coldly at the brunette.

"Shut up Hamilton! As Lindsey is a good man who had suffered most in his battles against Angel," replied Eve hotly.

"Well personally I find it difficult to take any woman who slept with Lindsey McDonald seriously," said Lilah mockingly and Eve nearly lunged at her with her bare hands outstretched.

"Now don't be jealous Lilah as I heard that the only meaningful relationship that you had was with one of Angel's groupies and I am guessing that was the only chance of you screwing Angel" replied Lindsey laughing evilly.

"That no longer means anything to me anymore as Wesley is dead and you are the one to talk as you had a stupid crush on Darla" said Lilah trying to keep a matter of fact tone and she did her best to keep the others from hearing her grief for the ex-Watcher who thought that she was worth saving.

"Enough! The Senior Partners have authorized a bounty on the heads of the seven champions that were mentioned in the dossiers and details of the bounty being offered should go to each of our offices in the world and soon we will be able to get revenge for the losses that we have suffered" interrupted Hamilton firmly.

"How much is the bounty that is being offered" asked Lindsey and he hoped that Angel was on the list of people that were affected by this bounty.

"One hundred million dollars on the heads of Buffy Summers and Angel. Quarter of a million on the heads of Connor, Faith Lehane, William the Bloody, Rosenberg and the Old One Illyria and they are to be paid for them to be delivered to us alive and in one piece" replied Hamilton and everyone even Lilah whistled at the sums.

"I want to go into the arena as one of the champions for Wolfram and Hart" announced Lindsey as he still wanted revenge on Angel for ordering a flunky to shoot him.

"Lindsey sweetheart you mustn't as Angel or Spike might tear you apart and I could not bear it if I lost you again" replied Eve in a horrified voice.

"Have faith my love and I can hold my own against Angel or Spike as I have done some training and studied some of the magical arts" said Lindsey reassuringly and he kissed her and she threw her arms around him responding to his kiss.

"Oh dear god you two are making me ill and I can't wait to finish this so that I don't have to see you morons ever again" said a disgusted looking Lilah and even Hamilton looked a little green with disgust or envy at seeing the lovers kiss.

A day later in Seattle a motorbike roared down the street and two people shared it and their black helmets obscured their faces and then bike pulled to a stop.

"I do not like this head shell as it is uncomfortable" complained the lithe woman in a red bodysuit who had removed her helmet.

"Tough luck Blue as it is the law to wear one of these" replied her companion who had removed his helmet.

Illyria then curled her lip in revulsion at the mode of transportation before saying "Why should we use that thing to move around the human world as it makes too much noise

"You didn't have to come Blue for this mission as I could have this done this without you" said Spike with some annoyance.

"What is there left for me to do half breed? My kingdom is gone and Wesley was killed by the forces of the Wolf, Ram and Hart" said Illyria in a roar of anger.

"Do you miss him then Blue" said Spike

"I don't want to hear any more of your absurd questions half breed as we must retrieve the new warrior although I do not understand why your Buffy collects those with the same power as her" replied Illyria and her blue eyes had darkened.

"No one has the same power as that blonde woman" replied Spike shaking his head.

"She is only a Slayer and they were supposed to be above the mortal rabble as a beacon of power and now there are thousands of them" said Illyria firmly.

"They are soldiers in an army and you must understand that Blue as didn't you have an army back in the day" replied Spike

"I had many! But they did not have the same power as me and if you ask me giving the same power that you have to your soldiers is just asking to be conquered" snapped Illyria

"Trust me Blue there is no one in this world or any other dimension can conquer Buffy Summers" replied Spike

The sounds of a brawl interrupted their argument and both vampire and Old One raced to the scene in the alley where a young woman was being menaced by five or six vampires. They then leaped into the fray and Spike found an abandoned metal pole and then swung it to hit one of the vampire in the head who then moaned in pain and then Spike pulled out a stake from his leather duster and used it to stake one of his undead brethren.

"It's Spike the one from the list" said one vampire seeing the bleach blonde man staking one of his pack

"Well then subdue the Old One" ordered his leader and one of the vampires crept up behind Illyria who had been fighting with her opponent wielding a syringe and then jabbed her in the neck and the lithe woman passed out

'What the Bloody hell" commented Spike in some shock.

The young woman then pulled out a silenced pistol and fired twice into Spike's chest and he was on the ground in considerable pain.

"Well you found a Slayer in Seattle as Buffy Summers told you to do but it's just too bad for you and her that Wolfram and Hart has offered a large bounty on your head " said the young woman with a smirk.

"Well done Miranda and you had better get out of here as my boys and I can take it from here" said the suited man stepping out from the shadows.

Please read and review and I wish to thank Starway Man for his kind assistance in my story.


	2. Chapter 2

Battle of the champions chapter 2

AN: I only own the plot and any original characters and all the rest belong to Joss Whedon

A black limo pulled up to the Immortal's palatial mansion in Rome. The driver's window rolled down and the chauffeur spoke into the intercom.

"Your Excellency your guest Buffy Summers has arrived"

There was no answer but the metal gates opened and the car drove straight through.

"His Excellency has missed you Miss Summers" said the driver to the blonde in the back seat.

"I am sure that he has" responded the blonde in a cold tone and then got out of the car. The driver felt a little sorry for the blonde woman. As women who tried to escape the Immortal's grasp usually got more than they bargained for.

"Hello Cara Mia and how are you?" said the Immortal moving forward to embrace the blonde Slayer in the living room of his home. But Buffy held up the scythe warningly and the Immortal frowned at her.

"Do you wanna tell me why I had to come to see you Immortal" replied Buffy icily.

"Why so angry with me Bella? As time was you used to be quite happy with me" replied the Immortal who was a tall handsome man with shoulder length black hair.

"That was because I did not know that you were trying to prevent me from aiding Angel and Spike in taking down the Circle one of the worst evils in the world and not to mention stealing the demon's head from them when they visited to prevent a demonic gang war in Rome" snapped Buffy

"They had been working for Wolfram and Hart Cara and even you thought that that they were trying to aid the darkness and not stop it and as for the demon's head that was a bit of fun for me" replied the Immortal

"What do you want from me? As I have better things to do rather than listen to weak excuses and nonsense" replied Buffy red with anger.

"Well I want to tell you something Buffy and yes I tried to stop you from helping Angelus and William the Bloody but I had my orders back then to keep you away from your vampires" replied the Immortal with a smirk and he stepped back a little and suddenly vampires had piled in and they surrounded the blonde Slayer.

"Orders from whom"" barked Buffy

"It was part of my agreement with my friends in the Circle of the Black Thorn and they had ordered me to keep you away from your souled vampires and they hoped that it would drive Angelus or William the Bloody into the darkness if they thought that you did not care anymore for them" replied the Immortal with a nasty grin.

"So our relationship was a lie and Angel and Spike destroyed your friends" replied Buffy looking furious.

"Yes and I never thought that seducing a Slayer was even more fun than killing one but now I must put an end to our liaison and it has been fun but you will be seeing your souled vampires very soon as there is a price on their heads" replied the Immortal before gesturing at the vampires who then attacked her. But Buffy was a skilled combatant and used her scythe to behead opponents but more vampires took their place. However, as Buffy was fighting the vampires who were attacking her the Immortal picked up a blue porcelain vase from the Ming Dynasty and then crept up behind her. He smashed it on her head and she fell to the floor.

"Careful boys as my associate wants her unharmed and in one piece" said the Immortal to his men and he pulled out the phone to call Lilah Morgan in LA to inform her that Buffy Summers had been rendered unconscious. He regretted the loss of blue porcelain vase from China as he picked it up on his travels around China in 1900's.

As the sun rose in Sao Paulo in Brazil where temperatures were usually in the mid-thirties a white taxi pulled up to an expensive villa and after paying the driver a redhead got out and she carried her blue suitcase up the path to the front door. She was finally at the home that she shared with her girlfriend. She opened the front door using her keys and looked around and she could hear a shower running in the bathroom.

"Hi sweetheart I am back" called out Willow and she had been on a three-weeks business trip travelling along the Amazon river and visiting local tribes who lived there and learning their magic. She then went into the bedroom that she shared with Kennedy before started unpacking things from her suitcase as well as picking up her girlfriend's clothes off the floor. Kennedy was the direct opposite of her deceased girlfriend Tara who had been quiet, blonde and shy while Kennedy was brunette, brash and loud but she had a hidden side of caring that she usually showed towards Willow and her family. The young brunette had helped her to pull life back together after Tara's murder and they had met in Buffy's house when the First Evil was trying to destroy the Slayer line.

"Hi baby and how was your trip?" said a voice that interrupted her thoughts and she looked up to see her young lover in a black dressing gown.

"It was fine and I got a lot done that the Council should be pleased with" replied Willow smiling.

"That's good and I am sure that these tribes wanted to help you as you are such a nice person" replied Kennedy lovingly.

"Did you have fun without me" asked Willow

"Not really as I missed you but I went clubbing with a few of the girls and worked out at the gym" replied Kennedy and Willow admired her girlfriend's physique that was developed from working out at the gym and Slaying.

"Maybe next time I can take you on my business trips if your schedule with the local Slayers permits it" replied Willow and the couple had their own areas of responsibilities as while Willow helped to reach to the covens of witches in South America it was Kennedy who trained the local Slayers and Willow had helped in finding most of them being a powerful witch.

"I would like that very much babe" replied Kennedy and she closed the distance between them and soon they were on their bed kissing passionately and Kennedy moaned. But suddenly the window was smashed as a canister was thrown in and knockout gas was sprayed all over the room and both women were choked into unconsciousness. At least five men then walked in wearing gas masks.

"Get the Witch loaded onto the van as Wolfram and Hart has promised us a fat bounty for her head" said one of the men and his men scurried off to comply and they carried the unconscious Willow to the waiting van.

The leader of the mercenary team dialed the number for the local Wolfram and Hart branch and was promised upon successful delivery of Willow Rosenberg they will transfer the money to his local account to be shared out among his team.

Please read and review and thanks to those who have put this story on story alerts or have reviewed. Also to Starway Man for his kind advice about writing this story.


	3. Chapter 3

Battle of the champions 3

An: I only own the plot and any original characters but all the rest belongs to Joss Whedon

Nina Ash a pretty blonde who happened to be a werewolf was currently watching TV in a hotel room in Cleveland during the evening.

"Hey honey is that you?" asked Nina as she heard someone opening the door. The couple were currently on the run from the minions and allies of the former Circle of the Black Thorn that Angel betrayed and later killed. She had sensed something was terribly wrong when Angel had sent her away before taking on the Circle which she understood to be a nasty cult. It proved what she always believed that Angel was more of a hero than a monster and she was glad that his Roman friend had sent in an army to help Angel and his team out.

"Yeah it's me" replied Angel and while his relationship with Nina was not the great passion that had been his romance with Buffy or the deep friendship that he had with Cordelia before the Jasmine crisis there was some caring and affection between them and they had similar tastes in art.

" Ok and did you save someone from being eaten by a vampire or something" asked Nina and she had noticed some minor cuts and scrapes on her boyfriend and it always worried her when Angel went out at night to save people because of his visions of people in distress as he was only one vampire against a city full of demons and vampires. It was strange that before she got the werewolf bite and met Angel she would've dismissed anything supernatural as nonsense and too many drugs.

"Yes and I am sorry if it worries you but I still want to protect people whether in L.A or here in Cleveland" replied Angel

"Hey I am only worried about you Angel but I understand" said Nina firmly looking at Angel.

The couple then kissed and they fell onto the bed in their hotel room still kissing passionately and Nina giggled and while she could not make him perfectly happy it was enough that he was content with her

About an hour later they were lying in bed and Nina was cuddled up with Angel.

"I heard that Los Angeles was still a war zone" said Nina breaking the silence and she was worried about her family Jill and Amanda and she hoped that they got out of the city safely.

"Yes and I blame myself for the state that L.A is in as my friends and I started this when we took on the Circle"

"You don't have to blame yourself for everything Angel as your friends probably knew the risks and yet they followed you of their own free wills." replied Nina wisely.

"You are probably right and Connor is caught up in this mess" replied Angel and he had a worried expression on his face but he hoped that Faith could protect him.

"Your son is an adult and he is probably doing what you would be doing in his shoes and I hope that I can meet him soon" said Nina

"Well Connor and I never have an easy relationship" replied Angel and he had been worried by his son's new relationship with one of the Slayers that was working with Faith as he wanted a normal life for his son and not one where he was fighting demons and vampires with his girlfriend.

"From what you told me he came back to help you fight off the army that was sent by your former bosses and I think that this shows that he cares about you despite the past" replied Nina

Suddenly the front door was smashed in and Angel put on his boxers and shirt and motioned to Nina to hide but she sighed with exasperation at the man's overprotectiveness and quickly found a robe and put it on before following him out and in the living room at least five green looking demons had broken in.

"Angelus you must come with us" growled one of the demons grinning evilly.

"I don't think so greenie and my name is Angel" replied Angel and quickly took on the demons and he managed to kick one back against the wall of their hotel room and Nina hoped that none of the other guests were going to come in to investigate the commotion. She was impressed by her boyfriend's prowess as a warrior as she had only seen him in the Wolfram and Hart offices. She decided to help despite the fact that she could not transform and she picked up a knife and jabbed one of the demons in the eye and it fell back shrieking and while the others stepped back.

"Why are you here?" asked Angel to one of the demons

"There is a list of targets that Wolfram and Hart is after vampire and they have promised a hundred million dollars for you alive" replied a green looking demon with horns. Angel was stunned by the news of the list and he could imagine that Wolfram and Hart had compiled a list of threats with his name at the top of the list and he was worried about Connor.

"Enough talk! We want the vampire" growled a second demon and it produced a revolver and pointed it at Angel.

"That won't kill me you know" said Angel with a taunting grin

"I know that and I could use one of the bullets on the female if you don't come with us and we have no plans to kill you as we don't get paid the bounty if you are dust" replied the demon smiling mockingly

"Leave her out of this as she has nothing to do with my betrayal of Wolfram and Hart" threatened Angel

"Angel do not go with these demons and you are more important to the world than I am" whispered Nina looking worried.

"I need you to remain alive Nina as I promised your sister and niece that I will take care of you when we first started dating" replied Angel softly.

"Oh how sweet and do you realize how absurd your position is Angelus" mocked a third demon.

The demon with a gun opened fire and two shots hit Angel in the abdomen making him topple over and the final shot grazed Nina's arm.

"We better go brother before the humans investigate as someone must have heard the gun shots" said one of the demons and between the four demons they carried Angel out to a van with tinted windows while Nina was on the floor writhing with agony from being shot.

Meanwhile in L.A it was still a war zone and many of the terrified humans had fled the city after the news had reported there was a huge earthquake but those who remained were often falling victim to the demons and vampires who were often out in force despite the Council having a branch there to protect the terrified humans. Faith and her team did the best they could despite the limited resources. They worked out of the Hyperion Hotel which was given to her and the Council by Angel.

In one of the many rooms of the Hyperion Hotel a young woman was sleeping in bliss after a night of passion with her boyfriend and she turns in bed expecting to cuddle her lover but finds herself alone. So she sits up with the sheets covering her. Her boyfriend is standing facing the windows.

"What are you doing up babe?" asked Connor regarding his girlfriend with a fond expression.

"I woke up and you weren't in bed with me" replied the young redheaded Slayer with a pout.

"I am sorry Holly" replied Connor with a contrite expression

"Don't be sorry! I want you to talk to me" snapped Holly angrily and she had a few guesses what was causing her boyfriend to shut down like this.

"I am just worried about my dad" said Connor with a brooding expression and it felt strange to feel this worry about Angel the vampire who created him who he hated because of Holtz and Jasmine's influence. But after regaining his memories he understood his father a little better and fighting at his side against the legions that were sent by the Senior Partners developed a bond between them.

"Your dad is a survivor and if anything had happened to him we would have heard something" replied Holly reassuringly and she remembered meeting Angel once when she and her fellow Slayers had been sent in by the Council to rescue Angel and his team.

"I know and I am just going out for a walk to clear my mind" said Connor

"Do you need any company love" asked Holly looking worried.

"No and I should be fine as I have survived worse places than here" said Connor

"Ok and remember that we are a team and that I love you and I want to help you with any issues that you have" replied Holly with a serious but affectionate expression on her pretty face.

"I love you as well Holly and I won't be long" replied Connor and they kissed passionately. He then left the room while Holly headed for a shower and after that it was time for her to join her fellow Slayers and before she was one of them she was just a normal girl from a wealthy family in Connecticut and she had a year of training in a Slayer's school in Rome being trained under Buffy's watchful eye.

Connor walked out of the Hyperion and unknown to him a car had been across the street watching him and he saw a young brunette woman being menaced by a demon

"leave the girl alone" barked Connor

"Why should I human as she is tasty" growled the demon and he lunged at Connor who dodged his powerful fists and he launched a side kick into the demon's gut and it growled at him. The brunette woman smirked mysteriously seeing the fight develop and she pulled out a syringe from her coat and readied it. She had waited until Connor's attention was distracted by the fight and then she quickly walked up behind him and stuck it in his neck injecting him with a drug that had been developed to incapacitate Slayers and Connor was on the floor unconscious.

"Will I get paid soon? As your firm did promise a bounty for the boy's head" said the demon

"Yes and if you pick up the boy and follow me you should get your rewards and well done for the acting job" said Eve and the demon picked up Connor and slung him over his shoulder and then Eve made a call.

"Yes it's me and the Destroyer should be with the others shortly"

Please read and review and thanks to those who had reviewed or put my story on alerts, favorited my story.


	4. Chapter 4

Battle of the champions chapter 4

AN: I only own the plot and any original characters that you might see here.

At the rebuilt Wolfram and Hart offices in Los Angeles Lilah was having a meeting with Hamilton who was her liaison for the duration of the game that they were going to play against the champions of the light.

"So we have six out of seven champions and I have a team of vampires standing by to get Faith Lehane" said Lilah

"Good and make sure your team knows that Lehane is a dangerous opponent" replied Hamilton

"I know that Marcus as I saw her beat up my colleague Lee Mercer until his face was bloody although he probably deserved that beating" replied Lilah

"Now regarding your other former colleague Lindsey McDonald the Senior Partners are pleased that he wants to go to the holding dimension as one of our champions. As it saves them from ordering his execution and they are expecting either Angel or Spike or one of the evil champions will tear him into shreds" said Hamilton

"Might I ask why the Partners have felt that Lindsey needs to die" asked Lilah

"Why Lilah are you concerned about your old rival now?" asked Hamilton with a mocking grin.

"No it's just that Lindsey had been a worthy opponent when we worked at the firm under Holland Manners" said Lilah and that time felt so long ago when she, Lindsey and Lee were competing to impress their boss Holland Manners and trying to deal with Angel's interference and now Lee was dead and the Partners were planning Lindsey's execution and she was only the one left in their good graces.

"Well the Partners feel that Lindsey is too much of a wild card for them to control as he has interrupted a few of the Senior Partner's plans for this dimension and they are bit concerned by his relationship with Eve" said Hamilton seriously.

"Well I agree that Lindsey just can't be trusted and that Eve's loyalty is no longer with the firm and her interest is only in helping Lindsey survive this and getting revenge on Angel" replied Lilah and she did not like the other brunette who she thought was Lindsey's replacement for Darla and a part of her laughed when she heard that Angel slept with her under Lorne's influence.

"If Lindsey survives the contest then the Senior Partners have a nice hell dimension picked out for him that is one of their worst prisons saved for those who have earned a spot on their hate list and can I count on your support to take Lindsey into custody if he gets back from the dimension that he went to" said Hamilton

"What about Eve? As I don't think she would let us take her snuggle bear into some hell dimension" asked Lilah

"Well Eve tries anything to help Lindsey to escape then she is to be executed on the spot" replied Hamilton with an icy tone.

"Yes and you can count on me to do what needs to be done and I never liked Eve very much and she is a liability to the firm that needs to be taken care of. Although I do hope that she goes to the holding dimension to die with Lindsey at the hands of the Beast or one of the other evil champions"

'Very good Lilah and the Senior Partners want you to know that if you keep up the good work then the CEO spot will open up for you" said Hamilton encouragingly and Lilah smirked back at him and she had fantasies of running Wolfram and Hart and she could do a better job as CEO than Angel or Lindsey.

Meanwhile at the Hyperion Hotel the young Slayers were having their lunch and they were enjoying a brief break in fighting the forces of darkness.

"Has anyone seen Connor as he was supposed to be back hours ago" asked a worried looking Holly

"Maybe he went to check on his family Holly and the guy can take care of himself" replied one of the other Slayers.

"That's right and I remember him fighting at Angel's side and the dude has some serious skills" added Robin Wood and he had been impressed by the younger man's skills.

"Look Holly if you are really worried about your boyfriend then maybe you should call him or something" added Faith

"I tried that already but it going to voice mail" replied Holly

"I will tell you what the girls and I will search for Connor and see what has happened to him" said Robin

"Thank you Robin and I am terribly worried about my boyfriend as this is not like him to go missing" replied Holly feeling a little better although she wanted Connor back and in her arms.

Suddenly one of the windows smashed as someone threw in a Molotov cocktail which exploded and the Slayers ducked for cover.

"Oh shit!" screamed out Faith and another bottle was thrown in and another part of the Hyperion caught fire.

"What is going on Faith?" asked a blonde Slayer looking scared.

"I don't know but we must escape otherwise we might burn to death or end in the hands of some demon Mary" replied Faith and the Slayers quickly followed her out through a back entrance but there was a van blocking their path as Lilah had given the vampire team detailed blue prints of the Hyperion Hotel and the surrounding area.

"Here they come boss" said one of the vampires to another.

"Right and remember boys Ms. Morgan wants Faith alive and if anyone kills that Slayer I will make personally make the idiot scream" replied the leader

"Right whatever you say boss"

"Yes and the bounty on Faith's head is enough to make us rich" and in saying that the vampire leader rolled down the window of the van and levelled a rifle to his shoulder and he sighted Faith helping her fellow Slayers escape and aimed at her and in his human life he had been a big game hunter who had bagged lions in Africa during the nineteenth century and Slayers was just another form of dangerous game. He fired once and Faith toppled over and she had been hit in the shoulder with a tranquilizer dart.

"Faith" screamed Robin Wood seeing his girlfriend unconscious in the street and a part of him wanted to go back and help her. but he remembered that he had all these young Slayers in his care and he had to get them to safety now that the Hyperion had been compromised and while they were shaken none of them had been hurt during the attack. A group of vampires came out from the van that was blocking their path and after killing a few Slayers they had managed to grab Faith and carry her back to their van before the van roared away and the driver gave Robin a taunting grin

"Mr. Wood what will happen to us now as Faith has been kidnapped and Connor is now missing" asked a Chinese Slayer.

"Well first of all we must go back as I don't think that they are coming back to attack us as they just wanted Faith and I am going to call the Council and give them the bad news" said Robin authoritatively while trying to keep himself together. The girls looked at each other and Holly was fighting back sobs as she could now imagine what had happened to her boyfriend.

"Faith? Come on wake up Slayer" said a voice as if from far away and Faith's head felt a little fuzzy and finally the person gave her a sharp slap in the face. Her brown eyes snapped open and she tried to punch her attacker.

"Calm down it's just me" said a familiar looking blonde

"B is that you?" said Faith trying to get her thoughts together and she remembered being hit in the shoulder by a dart and she had hoped that her fellow Slayers had managed to get out safely.

"How did you get here B?" asked Faith

"They kidnapped us Faith" said Buffy wisely and she remembered the Immortal smashing her on the head with an expensive vase.

"I know that B and who kidnapped you?" asked Faith

"Never go and confront an ex-boyfriend as it never goes well" replied Buffy wisely.

Faith blinked but then smiled as she saw two familiar faces in the room with them.

"Buffy and Faith is that you?" asked Angel

"Angel" whispered Buffy

"I think that we've been nabbed by Wolfram and Hart" said Spike

"Yes and I agree with you Spike for once" replied Angel

"If the leaders of Wolfram and Hart were here I would make them beg for death and then rip out their spines" growled Illyria

"Right and you hang on to that as it might come true Smurfette" said Faith

"So they have grabbed six of us" said Buffy and she had noticed Willow trying to figure a way out.

"Actually it is seven of us" croaked a new voice belonging to a slender young man with light brown hair and blue eyes.

"Connor is that you" asked Angel

"Who is this?" asked Buffy with some suspicion and she had feeling that she recognized the young man from somewhere.

"This is Connor Riley" introduced Faith recognizing her young coworker.

'That's right and it is nice to meet you Buffy as I heard about you" said Connor.

"Well I saw you Junior fighting at Angel's side after the sod took on the Circle of the Black Thorn" said Spike and Buffy now remembered seeing him at Angel's side. she had thought that he was part demon as no normal human could fight like the way he did.

"Well Angel means a lot to me Spike "replied Connor and Angel looked rather shocked by his son's admission.

"Join the club kiddo" said Faith

"So moving on does anyone have any ideas why they took us" said Buffy

"Well we better find out what they want from us as they have some kind of magic nullifying ward in place" said Willow who had been frowning in concentration.

"So we can't get out Red" said Spike in some frustration.

"We need to find a way out as people will be worried about us" said Buffy and she was thinking of her sister, Xander and Giles.

"Well you can't find a way out as we have sealed you in until the games begin" said a new voice.

"Lilah" growled both Angel and Connor.

Please read and review and thanks to those who have reviewed the previous chapter or put my story on their story alerts and favorited it. I want to thank Starway Man for patiently advising me about this story.


	5. Chapter 5

Battle of the champions chapter 5

I only own the plot and any original characters and all the rest belongs to Joss Whedon.

"Dawn I want you to call Vi in San Francisco and ask her to cover for Faith for the time being" said Rupert Giles in his office in the new Council Headquarters in London.

"Right on it" replied Dawn

"My Yoda just to let you know that nobody has heard from Angel, Spike, Willow, Connor or Buffy" commented a grave looking Andrew while Dawn hid a laugh at her fellow Watcher comparing Giles to Yoda.

"Don't call me that!" replied annoyed looking Giles and he turned a compassionate look at Dawn. "If Buffy is lost with them then I think that she has a very good chance of surviving as despite my feelings about Spike and Angel neither of them would let your sister come to any harm"

"I guess that you are right about that but Buffy is my only family and I am worried about her"

"Don't worry Dawnie as Buffy has survived more than a few apocalypses and unfortunately G Man is right about those vampires with souls" said a new voice

"Xander! You are here" squealed Dawn rushing to hug the older man.

"Of course I am here as you need someone to make jokes during a crisis" said Xander

"So it is a crisis and we only have inexperienced Slayers to help us" replied Dawn still looking rather anxious.

"You've got me girl" said a handsome looking black man.

"Dawn, Xander this is Charles Gunn one of Angel's allies from his Los Angeles days" introduced Giles and Xander shook his hand.

"So it looks like Dead Boy has got himself into some trouble again" replied Xander

"That's right and I have spoken to Nina who is currently recovering from a gunshot wound in a hospital in Cleveland and it seems that Angel was kidnapped by a group of demons who were collecting a bounty on his head that was posted by Wolfram and Hart" said Giles and he already had plans to ask the Slayers in Cleveland to protect Nina for now as she is an innocent woman despite her werewolf curse.

"Wolfram and Hart and that makes sense that they would post a bounty for Angel as he hurt them the most" replied Gunn

"Can your boss not drag us into his troubles" complained Xander

"Xander! It was right of Angel to take out the Circle of the Black Thorn as they represent the worst of the demon world" reasoned Giles and he noted that Gunn looked rather annoyed

"I know and I was just worried about Buffy and Willow" said Xander sighing.

"We all should be worried for our missing friends and allies" said a familiar female voice

"Cordelia? Is that you" said Xander

"Yes it is me Zeppo" replied a familiar brunette and she walked through a portal and beside her was Robin and a classy looking redhead Slayer that Dawn thought that her name was Holly or something like that.

"Can you tell what has happening Cordelia" said Giles looking worried.

"Wolfram and Hart has kidnapped seven champions from our side and put them in one of their holding dimensions where they will face foes from their pasts" said Cordelia

"Which foes do you mean?" asked Giles

"Well the Powers do not know for sure but the Senior Partners have access to any foe that they fought in their past" replied Cordelia

"Well we cannot leave them to face these foes on their own" reasoned Xander and he was now definitely worried about Buffy and Willow facing who knows what in some strange dimension.

"I was going to suggest that we send a team to rescue them if Cordelia knows which dimension it is" responded Giles looking rather aggravated.

"Yes I do as part of my Higher Being's skills is having knowledge of portal jumping and with Dawn's help we will be able to rescue them" said Cordelia.

"I hope that we can do this as I want my boyfriend back" said the redhead looking distressed.

"I think that Connor can take care of himself as he survived in a hell dimension before" said Cordelia looking rather compassionate at the young redhead's distress.

"Are you telling me that classy looking Slayer and the punk are a couple" said Gunn in a state of shock.

"Oh yeah they are Charles" said Robin

"Who is Connor" asked Xander and also Dawn had looked rather lost as they did not know who Cordelia was talking about.

"Connor is Angel's son with Darla" said Cordelia

"Ok and I thought that vampires having children is impossible as aren't they dead" said Xander

"Angel is the only one who managed to have a kid due to the machinations of some whacked out Power" replied Cordelia and she still felt some anger at Jasmine.

"Does Buffy know?" asked Dawn and she was thinking that Angel having a son with Darla would be a devastating blow for her older sister.

"No she does not know about Connor" said Giles

"Well that's a relief as it would be a devastating blow for her" said Xander as he always knew that his blonde friend had strong feelings for Angel despite everything that he did to her and it would drive him nuts in high school but after a while he realized that Angel did have some sense to walk away before he lost his soul again and he did prefer Angel over Spike in some ways as Angel never assaulted her.

"Moving on we must put together a team to find our missing friends and allies" said Cordelia

Meanwhile in the darkened cells Lilah smirked at the seven champions who stared angrily at her.

"You might be angry at me for ordering your kidnapping but if you will calm down as I need to tell you the rules of the game" said Lilah

"Game? You mean that you picked us to compete in some blood sports" said Spike looking furious.

"Well Angel can tell you how much I enjoy blood sports" said Lilah with a cold gaze.

"So do you plan to lock us in this room until we kill each other" snapped Buffy

"Interesting idea but no and you will be facing some of our contestants who really do not like you as well as dangerous creatures" said Lilah

A portal opened and seven beings stepped forth and one at a time they pulled off their red hoods revealing their faces and the good guys looked horrified as they were looking at Glory, the Beast, Caleb, Adam, Angelus, Dark Willow and Lindsey.

"Seven of you against seven of them and that is fair" said Lilah.

"Well now you know the rules of the game and it is time for the games to begin" said Lilah and she nodded to Dark Willow who waved an arm and the good guys disappeared from the darkened cells.

Connor kicked a Fyral demon in the throat and he quickly picked up a sharp looking branch and jammed into the wounded demon's neck and a spurt of blood went gushing all over the ground from where Connor had stabbed it. He then heard movement coming towards him and was about to jam the branch into the chest of the person that he saw but then relaxed seeing that it was Spike and Buffy.

"Sorry I thought that you were one of the bad guys" said Connor

"Well I am not kiddo but nice reflexes" replied Spike

"Well I need to have quick reflexes as I am not a big fan of vampires" said Connor

"You seem pretty close to Angel and I am guessing that you do know that he is a vampire" said Buffy

"Well Angel is different" replied Connor

"But why were you picked up as I thought that you were some special case of Wolfram and Hart's" said Spike

"It is probably got something to do with my dad" said Connor

"Your dad?" asked a confused looking Buffy and then Spike laughed.

"What's so funny" asked Connor

"I can't believe that I did not sense it before and you got your mum's eyes kiddo" said Spike

"Spike what the hell is going on?" asked Buffy looking angry and still confused.

"Look at his face Slayer and doesn't Connor remind you of someone familiar" said Spike and Buffy examined Connor's face and his cheekbones were so like Angel's.

"Oh my god you are Angel's son and now everything about you makes some kind of sense" breathed Buffy

"Well it's a shame that you and William got to meet my son before you get to die" said a voice belonging to a dark haired looking man with a cruel expression

"Angelus" hissed Connor

"That's right son and your taste in company has definitely sunk since the last time that I saw you" replied Angelus

"Shut up Angelus and you are not my father" said Connor

"Really that is not what you said to me before when I was stuck in that cage" said Angelus grinning maliciously.

"I was wrong back then and you are something that Angel is forced to wear and you are the monster that killed Holtz's family back in the day" said Connor

"Holtz?" questioned Buffy

"A vampire hunter who hunted Angelus and Darla throughout Europe and they were terrified of him coming back one day and finishing the job" said Spike quietly.

"So William how does it feel to be a champion although you always were a love sick romantic whether it is for Drusilla or Buffy and how does it feel to know that I got there first and they turned to you because they could not have me" said Angelus with a nasty grin.

"Shut up Angelus and if I recall correctly you left Buffy to play Dick Tracy in LA" said Spike angrily.

"That was Angel not me who did that and anyway unlike you I never had warm feelings for Slayers and a part of me regrets not staking you when Drusilla first brought you home" snapped Angelus

"Are we going to fight or what?" interrupted Buffy and Angelus smirked to himself and a huge rock monster lumbered up and hit Spike who was sent flying

"Nice move rocky" said Angelus

"Get out of my way Angelus" rumbled the Beast

"How about no Stonehenge and I want you to tenderize Spike while I deal with Buffy" said Angelus

"The last time that we worked together you killed me and why should I help you" growled the Beast

"Well you need me as you never faced Buffy Summers and Faith was a weakling compared to her as she has defeated an actual hell god" replied Angelus grinning.

"Bloody hell what was that thing" said Spike wincing in pain.

"It is the Beast Spike" replied Connor

Please read and review and thanks to those who have reviewed or added my story onto their story alerts. I would like to thank the author Starway Man for his comments and suggestions.


End file.
